The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a semiconductor device. More particularly, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to a substrate for a semiconductor package and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor package using the same.
Generally, semiconductor integrated circuits used in electronic devices may be realized on semiconductor chips. As the semiconductor integrated circuits have been highly integrated, the number of electrode terminals of each semiconductor chip has been increased and a pitch of the electrode terminals has been reduced. The semiconductor chips may be encapsulated by a packaging technique to be used in the electronic devices. A semiconductor package including the semiconductor chip may generally use a printed circuit board. That is, the semiconductor chip may be mounted on the printed circuit board. The semiconductor chip may be mounted by a flip chip bonding technique using bumps that reduce signal delay.